Sacrebleu !
by ptite-ane
Summary: Lorsque le meilleur parti de Little Hangleton annonce à son père qu'il va épouser la folle du village, ce dernier ne peut rester sans rien faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver la fortune familiale ! Fichtre, en voilà un père compréhensif !


**Résumé : **Lorsque le meilleur parti de Little Hangleton annonce à son père qu'il va épouser la folle du village, ce dernier ne peut rester sans rien faire. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver la fortune familiale !

Fichtre, en voilà un père compréhensif !

Une participation sans prétention au concours « Merlin ! Mon enfant se marie !» de Selsynn.

**Attention :** Texte pompeux et désuet.

**Sacrebleu !**

Sapristi ! Cela n'était point possible. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi, morbleu !

-Quel est donc ce tissu de sottises ? Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de pantalonnade ! s'exclama violemment Mr Jedusor en secouant le chef de désapprobation.

Son fils conserva son allure figée, son regard planté dans celui de son père, sans colère ni peur mais ses sourcils se fronçant d'obstination.

-Non, père, cela est véridique : j'ai quémandé la main de la jeune Gaunt dans la matinée et elle me l'a accordée.

Le père de Tom resta abasourdi un court instant, la bouche béante suite à l'aveu de son fils : il faisait face à un niais.

Bigre ! Voilà qu'il avait un train de retard. Il devait agir rondement s'il briguait prémunir l'honneur de son clan de la flétrissure qui le guettait au détour de cet hymen.

Il ne lui avait pourtant jamais inculqué de telles inepties, vingt dieux !

Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas enrôlé d'onéreux précepteurs uniquement pour se retrouver avec un benêt...

Mr Jedusor se promit intérieurement d'adresser de nombreuses lettres de recommandations empoisonnées à tous les anciens enseignants de Tom tandis qu'il se mettait à faire les cent pas, n'assimilant toujours pas la récente lubie de ce dernier.

-C'est tout simplement grotesque ! Pourquoi convoler avec elle ?

-Mais voyons, Merope est une jeune femme délicieuse et avenante ! Je ne puis désormais plus vivre sans elle à mes côtés, exposa Tom avec fermeté, une lueur d'admiration illuminant ses obscures prunelles au souvenir de sa fiancée.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa entre les deux figures masculines de la famille Jedusor.

Diantre ! Qu'était-il advenu de sa progéniture ? Depuis quand nasillait-il des discours panégyriques d'un tel gabarit ?

Rah ! Sa femme avait vraisemblablement dû choir un de ses ridicules romans pour ces sots qui n'avaient pas la robustesse de constater quel monde était le leur ! Ses contes composés de mensonges vantant le mariage comme la preuve de l'amour sur terre et prônant d'avantage l'affectivité que l'opulence ou la situation sociale. Jedusor décida alors qu'immédiatement après l'envoi de ses missives, il brûlerait les livres en question.

-Fils, d'un point de vue pragmatique, tu n'as rien à tirer d'elle ! Elle n'est idoine sur aucun point, ni belle, ni riche et elle doit ignorer le sens même de bienséance...

-La richesse et la beauté ne sont rien face à la splendeur qu'elle émane. Elle est l'essence même de la grâce et de la passion !

Voilà qui s'apparentait à des poèmes en prose... A brûler également.

Tant mieux, le bois se raréfiait dans les réserves et la fraîcheur avait infesté le manoir. C'était la promesse d'allègres feux de cheminée.

Et cette frugalité amortirait la pharamineuse dépense que son fils venait de faire dans le joyau de fiançailles qu'il avait d'ores et déjà achetée et offerte à son hideuse donzelle.

Il ne put s'abstenir de marmotter quelques « Diantre ! » et « Palsambleu » tandis qu'il se s'interrogeait une nouvelle fois sur la façon dont une telle andouille avait pu subtiliser la place de son fils.

-... Et sa délicatesse n'est que la preuve irréfutable qu'un ange a daigné déposer un miracle pour exposer notre village à une aussi magnifique...

-Miséricorde ! Vas-tu cesser de débiter de telles jobarderies !

Son fils ne répondit pas et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il venait de parler dans un langage étranger.

-Elle est monstrueuse ! Et sa famille est encore pire : un rassemblement d'abominations exécrables et mauvaises ! vociféra Mr Jedusor en tentant misérablement de raisonner son fils en épiloguant contre cette famille saugrenue.

-Ils l'ont quasiment abandonnée et elle parvient à survivre malgré les épreuves de la vie. J'admire sa vigueur et sa bravoure !

-Je consens, elle a de la détermination mais son unique dessein est de te manipuler pour nous voler et se dérober au moment le plus propice telle la roublarde qu'elle est.

-C'est faux, sa grandeur d'âme n'a d'égal que son charme.

Fichtre ! Voilà qui promettait vu l'allure de la donzelle ! pensa Mr Jedusor qui plaqua une de ses mains contre son visage, de désespoir.

Il la fit couler poussivement contre ses joues puis frotta sa barbe impressionnante et particulièrement bien taillée. Pourquoi son fils n'assimilait-t-il pas ses ratiocinations ? Quel diable l'avait pris ? Il y a encore peu, il côtoyait une jeune fille d'assez bonne famille et mignonne à souhait. Certes, il n'aurait pas accepté qu'ils se marient -une dot trop sommaire étant le fondement de ce regimbement- mais aujourd'hui, si les parents de cette petite revenaient lui faire une proposition identique, il aurait adhéré à cette union sans la moindre hésitation !

Pardieu, mais bien sûr ! Là était la résolution de cette énigme.

-Ha ! S'exclama Mr Jedusor d'une voix tonitruante. Je crois déceler la finalité de toute cette mascarade : serait-ce une ruse pour épouser la jeune Winston ? Et tu me fais croire que tu veux te fiancer à une autre pour qu'elle paraisse plus satisfaisante ? Tu as bien failli m'induire en erreur, surtout que la bague est déjà sienne. Voilà un subterfuge des plus admirables bien qu'assez agaçant je dois l'admettre. L'entourloupe aurait pu être réussie si tu avais eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour te choisir une fille un peu plus appropriée à une telle escobarderie que cette horrible Gott...

-Gaunt, elle se nomme Gaunt... Et j'ambitionne de lui offrir le nom de Jedusor.

-Cesse tes boniments ou tu vas parvenir à me froisser d'une façon que tu regretterais ! Si je conteste ton désir de nous lier à la famille Winston c'est par la faute de leurs accointances avec ces sales...

-Je ne veux pas des Winston et de leur bécasse de fille ! La seule que je guigne, que je désire et dont je désespère d'obtenir la permission d'épouser, c'est Merope ! Père, concédez à me faire l'extrême honneur d'accepter nos fiançailles, je vous en prie !

Etait-il amnésique ? Cherchait-il là à satisfaire une vindicte ? Ne pensait-il plus au grade de son nom et à leur richesse ? Ils étaient la famille la plus aisée de tout Little Hangleton ! Ce n'était pas rien... Il avait même étudié à Oxford avec les fils des hommes les plus illustres de Grande-Bretagne, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement brillant mais ce n'était point notable, et même dérisoire face à leur fortune...

Et il voulait dilapider tous ces biens pour une triviale rentière ?

Une rentière des plus affreuses ?

-Je conçois que la distance entre vous deux t'enjôle, tu es intrigué : c'est naturel. Moi-même, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai marivaudé avec quelques demoiselles d'un autre milieu, captivé par cette incompatibilité et envieux de découvrir le monde dans sa totalité. Ce n'est pas un mal malgré la perte de temps que cela représente, mais parler de mariage ! Voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

-Ce n'est pas une simple fille à mes yeux. C'est la plus fantastique de...

-Oh la ferme ! s'impatienta Mr Jedusor qui n'en pouvait plus de ses babillages grotesques.

Tom fronça les sourcils et sembla outré par l'attitude de son père face au dithyrambe dédié à sa future épouse.

-Quand cesseras-tu de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas dans cette optique que j'ai conçu un fils et je refuse de voir ma famille liée à cette avilissante sauvageonne !

-Vous n'y pourrez rien père, avec ou sans votre consentement, j'épouserai Merope ! C'est la seule femme au monde digne d'intérêt et jamais je n'abdiquerai dans ma quête de nous voir un jour unis par le Seigneur !

-Ta mère serait anéantie face à de telles paroles, soupira le père, épuisé.

Puis une inquiétude aussi petite qu'un gland naquit en son esprit pour atteindre immédiatement la taille d'un chêne.

-Tu ne l'as pas engrossée comme une vulgaire catin, tout de même ! beugla Mr Jedusor.

-Père ! Comment osez-vous proférer de telles abjections ! Jamais je n'aurais point l'audace d'entreprendre un acte aussi turpide avec Merope sans son accord ni le merveilleux lien du mariage. Je lui ai fait la promesse d'attendre ce jour pour faire d'elle ma femme.

Bien que nauséabondes, ces paroles eurent le bénéfice de soulager partiellement le père du futur marié.

Le scandale dû à une telle ignominie aurait été fatal pour leur famille, mais cela restait l'unique raison logique de leur union si soudaine et si... Absurde !

-Mais il est vrai que l'idée de fonder une famille avec elle n'est pas si déplaisante, constata Tom, méditatif.

-Comment peux-tu prononcer de telles sornettes ? Cette progéniture de fripouille ne te donnera que des cacochymes ! Souhaites-tu obtenir une lignée valétudinaire ?

-Ne daubez pas Merope, père. Et je me désintéresse encore d'avoir une descendance, j'ai la vie devant moi !

-Je ne saisis aucun de tes propos, fils. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi elle ? Elle est laide, pauvre, sotte et... Sa famille est complètement malade !

-Il le faut. Je dois me mettre avec elle ! C'est un besoin qui m'est désormais vital ! Si je ne vous donnais pas l'importance qu'un fils doit à son père, je serai en ce moment même à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour l'écouter ou l'admirer. Je suis fou d'elle !

-Fou ! C'est le bon mot ! C'est sa famille qui t'a fait manger des choses bizarres ? Ils te menacent ? Parbleu ! Si ce n'est cela, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir car ce serait l'aveu du rejet de ton nom. Le respect des héritiers envers leurs aïeux tombe dans la désuétude, ma foi ! Alors dis-moi qu'ils te tourmentent ou qu'une affabulation se trouve derrière cette mascarade.

Il était vrai que la famille des Gaunt, bien que très pauvre et assez éloignée du village, restait assez notoire pour ce comportement étrange et agressif qui les singularisait. Certains chasseurs les avaient déjà aperçus alors qu'ils recueillaient des morceaux de carcasse faisandée ou cueillir des herbes et des champignons réputés toxiques, disait-on dans les pubs. Peut-être cherchaient-ils à capturer quelque gibier, faute de revenu mais cela restait tout bonnement immonde.

Mr Jedusor avait déjà conversé avec un illustre médecin qui avait énoncé des effets hallucinatoires de certains soins et champignons. Peut-être était-ce là l'origine du mal qui rongeait son fils ! Ils l'avaient empoisonné afin de lui voler son argent à travers cette union répugnante et contre nature : sa famille était d'un rang trop élevé mais là était justement l'obsession des carambouilleurs de leur genre.

-Alors ne vous retenez pas, père, car ce n'est en rien cela. J'ai déjà demandé Merope en mariage et elle a consenti à ma requête. Plus rien ne pourra plus nous séparer désormais et votre accord serait un merveilleux cadeau pour nos noces...

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant les deux hommes dans leur discorde.

-Entrez, nom de dieu ! grogna Mr. Jedusor, ne supportant plus de demeurer avec pour seule compagnie de ce bêta qui avait autrefois été son fils.

Frank Bryce, le majordome, poussa la porte du salon et se tint droit dans l'ouverture dans son costume en queue de pie.

-Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ? demanda-t-il dans un anglais fort satisfaisant pour un domestique.

-Oui, venez ici Frank...

Le concerné obéit et s'avança jusqu'au bras que tendait son employeur afin qu'il puisse entendre ces indications.

-Allez chercher quelques donzelles dans les bars de la ville, prenez la plus belle de toute et ramenez-la au manoir.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Frank malgré son froncement de sourcil.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait un tel service : le droit de cuissage des grands propriétaires restait d'actualité en cette époque. Les villageois ne l'ignoraient point et s'en accommodait aisément : cela ne leur donnait qu'une occasion en plus de critiquer le comportement tout bonnement odieux des Jedusor !

Mr Jedusor jeta un regard vacillant entre l'inquiétude et l'aberration vers son fils. Il avait l'intention de monnayer une jeune fille pour lui faire oublier cette histoire ridicule de fiançailles avec la pauvrette Gaunt. Nom de nom ! Il devait épouser une femme digne de leur rang ! Encore, elle aurait été jolie, il aurait compris son fils et en aurait rigolé, se remémorant avec nostalgie les jours où il s'encanaillait avec quelques villageoises au corps brûlant. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle ne soit non pas laide mais hideuse. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer badiner avec ça ? Vouloir lui faire face devant l'autel ? Lui-même ne pouvait pas la voir à moins de dix mètres !

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait donc pas chez son fils ?

Il avait donc décidé d'envoyer son majordome dénicher quelques jolis minois à mettre dans le lit de son fils pour l'occuper durant la nuit. Avec ça, il devrait comprendre son erreur en désirant cette épouvantable va-nu-pieds et rentrerait dans le droit chemin en l'abandonnant. Toute cette histoire ne serait alors plus qu'un horrible souvenir tandis que leurs économies seraient bien gardées !

Tom, de son côté, levait doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire niais collé au visage et ses lèvres se mouvant parfois pour former l'horrible nom de « Merope ».

Mr Jedusor eut un frisson d'aversion lorsque son esprit pressura la possibilité qu'il ne puisse réellement pas avorter cette cérémonie ignominieuse.

-Ah Frank ! S'exclama-t-il au moment où son majordome allait franchir le pas de la porte.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Euh... Prenez aussi la plus laide de toutes... On ne sait jamais.

Frank fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais cette fois dû à son trouble : sacrebleu, voilà une tâche qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais confiée !

-B-Bien Monsieur.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Frank détenait alors l'avenir de la famille Jedusor... Et l'image que le monde retiendrait de celle-ci.

**Note d'auteur :**

Spéciale dédicace à Shaman pour le mot « niais » ^^

Alors : qui est bon dans cette histoire ? Et qui est mauvais ?

Je dois vous avouer que je me suis épuisée à écrire ce texte tout en riant comme une baleine. Un joli défi que je me suis posé là.

N'hésitez pas à lire les autres participations ou, en attendant qu'elles soient publiées, mes autres fanfictions !

Et, en m'inspirant de Joey dans Friends, je me retire avec cette unique requête :

_Si vous êtes des homo sapiens sapiens à la pompe aortique très volumineuse, léguez quelques clabaudages._

(Traduction : si vous êtes des gens au grand cœur, laissez une review !)


End file.
